


Upper Deck

by seungshibari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cruise Ships, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Poolboy Jisung, Revenge, Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “Wait, come back, I’m sorry! Hey, Jisung!” Hyunjin leaned over and scrambled through his pool bag for his wallet and something to write on. He settled on an old receipt, creasing it and shoving a few bills inside, and hurriedly scribbling ‘sry meet upper deck 11:30 tn dtf?’ right beneath the total. Leaping to his feet, Hyunjin tiptoed to Jisung, shoving the folded receipt into his palm. Jisung’s forehead wrinkled as he glanced at Hyunjin’s handwritten invitation.“I’m Hyunjin,” he said, like that explained everything.Jisung raised an eyebrow and shoved the receipt into his pocket, looking a little bewildered and a little intrigued. “You’re fucking weird, you know that?” Jisung’s humiliating, rhetorical question made Hyunjin want to sink to his knees. Hyunjin would just have to hope that his exceedingly short swim trunks would override the bad attitude and help him seal the deal to get some poolboy dick.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Upper Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts).



> dedicated to eli, who is the reason that i began writing fic in the first place! <3 
> 
> "they won't take me out my element." (kendrick lamar) 
> 
> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.

Hyunjin’s nose scrunched up as the poolboy temporarily blocked out the sun. Always a caricature of coy, Hyunjin lowered his shades to examine his prey. He was scruffy, blond, just the slightest bit tan. The poolboy was pretty, but insolent, insolent in the way he walked, the tray of mimosas barely balanced on his toned forearm as he whistled to himself with a smarmy, simple grin. 

Hyunjin wanted his attention. 

Without a second thought, Hyunjin scooted himself to the edge of his lawn chair and demurely extended his foot. The poolboy toppled to the concrete, and with him went his organized fleet of mimosas. Hyunjin feigned shock and turned to face Ten - his sunbathing buddy - who by now had most definitely caught on to Hyunjin’s little game. Ten’s stealthy, silky grin said it all.  _ Get him. _

For a moment, Hyunjin watched the poolboy (‘Jisung’, his nametag claimed) scramble to pick up the tiny shards of glass, quickly assembling a glistening pile on his serving platter. And then, Hyunjin giggled, in a way that he knew was simultaneously inflammatory and enticing. Jisung glanced up, squinting at Hyunjin, who, by now, was wrapped up in tropical light and grinning. Hyunjin’s appearance straddled the border between deity and devil. Jisung dropped another piece of glass onto his tray, from a distance this time, letting the clang resound. 

“Why did you do that.” 

Hyunjin’s resolve evaporated when he noticed the irritation in Jisung’s tone. He really hadn’t thought this through. Even though his anger was dulled by the customer service persona, it was clear that Jisung was pissed. Ten unstuck his back from his own lawn chair and snuck away, using Hyunjin and Jisung’s sustained eye contact as cover. 

“Why.” 

Mouth open, Hyunjin felt his tongue dry as he tried to construct an apology for his obviously controversial filtration method. By the time he was ready to speak, Jisung had already crunched away, wiping his pricked fingers on his khakis. 

“Wait, come back, I’m sorry! Hey, Jisung!” Hyunjin leaned over and scrambled through his pool bag for his wallet and something to write on. He settled on an old receipt, creasing it and shoving a few bills inside, and hurriedly scribbling ‘ _sry_ _meet upper deck 11:30 tn dtf?’_ right beneath the total. Leaping to his feet, Hyunjin tiptoed to Jisung, shoving the folded receipt into his palm. Jisung’s forehead wrinkled as he glanced at Hyunjin’s handwritten invitation. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” he said, like that explained everything. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow and shoved the receipt into his pocket, looking a little bewildered and a little intrigued. “You’re fucking weird, you know that?” Jisung’s humiliating, rhetorical question made Hyunjin want to sink to his knees. Hyunjin would just have to hope that his exceedingly short swim trunks would override the bad attitude and help him seal the deal to get some poolboy dick. 

* * *

After dinner, while he was getting dressed, Hyunjin thought about getting fucked. He hoped Jisung would be mean - rough - after all, Hyunjin had pettily interrupted his shift. It’d be penance, to have a non-slip shoe on his head and a cock in his ass, his tongue lolling out against the wooden deck. Polishing it. A parody of  _ work _ . 

Pawing through his suitcase, he grabbed his favorite pair of earrings - fragile, dangling slivers of silver - and jammed them into his lobes. Pretty. 

Hyunjin admired his naked body in the cabin’s mirror. He looked like a burgeoning young God, his sinewy torso alight with slight muscle that moved when he shifted. Mesmerizing. 

It was a tragedy he had to cover up. With remorse, he slipped into his chosen clothing: a pair of tight-fitting shorts (no boxers) and a navy polo. He exited the cabin, running a hesitant hand over his carefully tousled mass of hair, delighting in the delicate aroma of his chosen scent, Armani’s  _ Sí _ . ‘ _ Yes’. _

The breeze chased him as he climbed to the abandoned top deck, and he was out of breath by the time he recognized Jisung’s gawking silhouette. Jisung was leaning over the metal railing, staring at Hyunjin. “Me and all my coworkers were talking about you tonight,” he called down, his words billowing into the night air, “talkin’ about the little twink by the pool who tried to get me in trouble, all ‘cause he wanted a dick in his ass.” 

“That’s me,” Hyunjin reaffirmed, jogging up the stairs to greet Jisung. 

Jisung’s way of saying hello was immediately grabbing onto Hyunjin’s belt-loops and yanking his khaki shorts down so that they pooled around his ankles. Maybe going without underwear had been a poor decision.

Hyunjin’s cock flopped out and Jisung laughed. “Not bad,” Jisung commented. 

Not bad?  _ Not bad? _ Hyunjin had never heard those words spoken in reference to his cock. He had a beautiful dick, blessed with a golden ratio of length to girth.  _ And _ , only 15 percent of penises were over eight inches - so he was special. He’d read that in  _ Playboy _ . 

“But I don’t want  _ your _ dick in _ me _ .” Jisung’s tone was uncompromising, but he eagerly pulled Hyunjin by the wrist, towing him into a little alcove where they’d be adequately hidden from the public. “I want  _ my _ dick in  _ you _ .” 

Hyunjin sighed and shook his legs until his shorts fell all the way off. He let Jisung brutishly tug his polo over his head, leaving him completely naked, save for his oak-colored boat shoes. Jisung unzipped his fly and tugged his dick out, significantly shorter than Hyunjin’s and nestled in a bush of pubic hair. Hyunjin chose to study his own feet instead of staring at Jisung’s chode. He begrudgingly accepted the fact that he wouldn’t be cumming tonight. 

Fishing a comically tiny lube bottle out of the back pocket of his sagging pants, Jisung quickly squirted some onto his palm and slicked his dick up. Hyunjin faced the wall of the service building they were sheltering behind and reached his hand back to finger himself, letting the gusts of wind feel him up. “Put it in,” Hyunjin whined, and Jisung hurriedly wriggled his tiny cock into Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin was unimpressed.

“I’m used to bigger cocks,” Hyunjin observed judgmentally, pushing his ass back and wiggling around to keep Jisung’s dick nice and snug inside of him. Jisung grunted and spanked him, hard, his hand skimming Hyunjin’s flesh. He hadn’t taken his rings off, and the cheap jewelry sprinkled indentations across Hyunjin’s ripe skin. 

“Whatever,” Jisung murmured, the lull in his energy betraying his bruised ego. He began to thrust - quick and piggish - jabbing ruthlessly into Hyunjin’s ass. Jisung really offered no more penetration than one of Hyunjin’s favorite buttplugs, but what made Hyunjin moan was the embarrassing fact that he was being rawed by some skanky cruise ship employee. Just days earlier, Hyunjin had been held like a precious object in the lotioned arms of high-end models, and now, he was beneath the bruising grip of a greaseball who couldn’t even get a clean shave. 

It was hot. 

Jisung’s breath was warm, his low, gruff moans reverberating against Hyunjin’s tan shoulder. “You should tell all your prissy bitch friends how much you love the poolboy’s cock,” he goaded, “bet they pass you around, too.” He abruptly pressed his palm into Hyunjin’s smooth back, forcing him to arch pornographically. “How about you do some fuckin’ work for once,” Jisung suggested, stilling his body and encouraging Hyunjin to move. Begrudgingly, Hyunjin began to milk Jisung’s cock with his ass, dutifully rolling his hips in a technique that only could be described as luxurious. 

“Ugh - fuck, wait, get off me,” Jisung rasped. 

“Not good?” Hyunjin fake-sulked as he spread his cheeks wide and removed himself from Jisung’s dick. Jisung must’ve almost cum. No stamina. That suited him.

“Let me sample the other hole.” Jisung tugged Hyunjin around using a handful of his hair and shoved him to the ground, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face as Hyunjin scrambled to his knees. Jisung wagged his little cock like a metronome in front of Hyunjin, watching Hyunjin’s expression mutate from innocent confusion to unabashed revulsion. 

“Wait, what, but that’s been in my ass, that’s  _ gross _ -” 

“I don’t care. Go ahead. Lick it.” Hyunjin swallowed once and opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to make cautious contact with Jisung’s tip. “You can do better than that,” Jisung chided, jutting his pelvis out so his dick flopped onto Hyunjin’s quivering lips.

Hyunjin shuddered and rolled his shoulders back. In a fluid movement, he removed his pretty silver earrings and placed them on the ground next to him. Moonlight dimpled the deck. 

Then, bravely, he took Jisung’s ugly cock in his mouth with as much grace as he could muster. “You like how your own ass tastes, huh?” Jisung was messy; shoving his short, fat cock into Hyunjin’s gagging mouth, fucking into his cheek. “Say it, say you like it.” 

Hyunjin’s words were warped as Jisung’s dick plunged mechanically in-and-out between his plush lips. “I like ittt,” he whined, choking before Jisung applied pressure to the back of his head, urging him down further. 

“I knew you would like it,” Jisung snarked, his movements disorganized and jerky as he immobilized his brand-new human fleshlight, holding his cock still at the deepest, wettest part of Hyunjin’s throat that he could reach in his small size. His full balls were nestled right against Hyunjin’s chin, and he scoffed. “Fuckin’ narcissist.” 

Stomach audibly gurgling, Hyunjin lifted his pleading eyes, trying to communicate to Jisung with no success. In a split second, Hyunjin was puking, the contents of his stomach rushing up, sloshing in his mouth around Jisung’s dick. Jisung pulled out, disgusted, watching vomit surge dramatically over Hyunjin’s full lips and onto the deck. He was gasping, bringing his hand to his chunk-covered sternum and trying to slow his breathing. Jisung quirked his lips, tilted his head, and then  _ cackled _ . “Wow, you’re, like, really bad at that.” 

“What’d you say earlier? ‘I’m used to bigger cocks’?” Jisung laughed at the sunken, vomit-soaked Hyunjin gasping below him. “Was I big enough?” Hyunjin nodded, coughing shallowly as he delicately wiped at the corners of his mouth. Jisung hadn’t stopped jerking off, though, even when Hyunjin had pulled off to heave. He was determined to shoot his load one way or another. 

“Could just use your puke as lube, maybe, go back in on the other end. How much did that dinner cost? You wanna lick it back up?” Jisung was clearly turning himself on, chewing on his dry lower lip as he grinned at Hyunjin with derision. Nervously, Hyunjin shook his head, the momentum causing a glob of slime to slide over his Cupid’s bow and drip down his face. 

“Don’t wanna,” Hyunjin croaked, gazing up at Jisung’s chubby cock just in time for his spunk to shoot out onto his teary eyes, blinding him. Even in his disoriented state, he managed to stick his stale tongue out, giving in to his reflexes and leaning over to catch the excess cum. 

“My coworkers are gonna  _ love  _ this story.” Cackling, Jisung took two fingers and scooped his cum off Hyunjin’s face to shove in his rotten mouth. “Go ahead, swallow.  _ There's _ dinner for you.” 

Jisung snatched Hyunjin’s polo off of the lawn chair and wiped his cock on it, soaking the navy fabric with residual spit, cum and vomit. He threw the stained shirt at Hyunjin, who caught it with a grimace. “I can’t wear this back to the cabin,” Hyunjin complained, pointing to the collection of crusty, white smears that Jisung left behind. 

Loud laughter erupted from Jisung’s tight lungs. It was almost identical to the grating squawks that descended relentlessly from masses of seagulls in the daytime. He didn’t respond to Hyunjin’s complaint, he just grabbed the pair of khakis, jogged to the edge of the deck, and lobbed them into the ocean. “Can’t wear those, either, I guess!” Hyunjin gasped painfully as his shorts dropped off of the deck, tripping over his feet to catch a glimpse of them bobbing in the dark water. 

“Might as well get rid of this, too,” Jisung noted thoughtfully. He approached from behind to seize the stained polo from Hyunjin’s grasp and chuck it over the railing. Hyunjin gave a broken, sad little screech, his mouth slack. 

Maybe his clothing would wash up on the shore of a deserted island and some shipwreck victim would be treated to some Ralph Lauren. 

Standing naked under the fluorescent lights, his limp cock hanging sadly between his legs, Hyunjin felt smaller than ever. “Want me to bring you a towel?” Jisung’s mockery went straight to his dick. Hyunjin nodded, defeated. The hot breeze teased his hair. 

Jisung abruptly paused and bent down to grab Hyunjin’s pretty earrings off of the deck, jingling them teasingly in his palm before flinging them off the side of the ship. “All done,” he sang. Hyunjin’s mouth dropped in shock, but that was all that he could urge his exhausted, foul-smelling body to do. 

Returning with a cruise-branded towel, Jisung watched in delight as Hyunjin delicately wrapped it around his waist. “Have a safe trip back to your cabin! Tell your friends that the poolboy says hi! I’ll be sure to tell  _ my _ friends you said hi.” 

Hyunjin scowled, pressing his legs together as he hobbled away from a giggling Jisung. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
